


Dance With Me

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Harry Potter, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabble, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Relationship Reveal, Suave Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco and Harry attend a Ministry Ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Dance With Me

Harry held out his hand, face slowly turning red. 

“Yes?” Draco asked, knowing full well what Harry wanted, but enjoying watching him squirm all the same.

“Dance with me?” He asked awkwardly, and Draco smiled, grey eyes glittering.

“If you insist,” he replied, taking Harry’s hand. 

They were at one of the many Ministry Balls that happened every year, Draco’s hair tied back in a loose ponytail, Harry’s as wild and untamed as ever, both wearing their work mandated dress robes; Harry’s red for the Auror department, Draco’s a navy blue for the Unspeakables. 

A large crystal chandelier was hanging over them, and it sent sparkling lights around the room as witches, wizards, and wixes alike spun across the polished floor. They ignored the many faces turning their way as they walked, nosy officials, wondering why _the_ Harry Potter was asking someone like Draco Malfoy to dance. Draco didn’t mind; he was used to it. And it was about time that everyone learned he and Harry were together. This seemed like a perfectly fine way to tell them. 

“I beg you not to step on my toes,” Draco intoned as they began to face each other, Harry’s blush growing ever more apparent. 

“I’ll—I’ll try,” he said, staring at their feet in focus as they moved. 

Draco rolled his eyes, sighing playfully and wrapping his arm around Harry, pulling him closer. He leaned forward, bringing his lips devilishly close to Harry’s ear, his breath warm, “why don’t I take the lead, sweetheart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, please consider leaving a comment~~


End file.
